There exist devices for determining the level of pipes (or conduit) and pipe fittings that have means for attachment to the work-piece. Some attach to and measure the level of the wall surface of the pipe or pipe fitting. Another provides a rigid cone-shaped appendage for inserting in the end of the pipe. Others have means for fixed attachment. But none provide a spirit level having a planar reference surface for engaging and measuring the level of the plane defined by the end surface of the pipe and having spring-loaded lingers that are extendable through and below the reference surface and provide outward force to engage the inside surface of the pipe wall so as to create sufficient friction forces to secure the level in place and allow maneuverability of the device in the engaged mode. None can be used as a standard spirit level capable of measuring across an entire pipe diameter on a wide range of diameters. None are as robust, simple to manufacture, simple to use, and unsusceptible to measurement error as the present invention.
Without limiting its definition, the term “pipe” as used herein also encompasses pipe fittings, such as elbows, “T's”, unions, couplings or other pipe fittings.